


【FRF/肖根肖】昨日之日

by embers_333



Series: FRF及更多 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: Summary：倒写POI，有剧情改动。我希望故事真的如此展开。我希望每个人都有好结局。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: FRF及更多 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【FRF/肖根肖】昨日之日

1.

那年冬天，肖·萨姆恩接到了一个电话。

那是台公用电话，一整个上午都追着她响个不停，最后她终于不胜其烦地拎起听筒，电话那边洋洋得意地报了串单词。

天可怜见，她绝对没想管这件破事，但那些公用电话就像长了眼睛一样四处出击，里面的单词几天一换，没有任何规律可循。在把所有可能监视她的仇家问候了一遍之后，她才终于确定，这不是什么报复，也不是小孩子的恶作剧，而是有人找上了她。一个隐藏在暗处的对手，一双可怕的、能窥探一切的眼睛。

所以现在她坐在这间咖啡厅里，面前的小个子男人一脸严肃，看起来就像一只刚摆脱了沙尘暴的鸵鸟。在该死的寂静掐死他们两个之前，他终于开口说了话。

“我知道它们的意思，”他平板地叙述道，好像只是被一位陌生人询问了天气，“事实上，正是我造出了它。”

肖用看狮子吃草的眼神看着他。被注视的那个不动声色地抿了一口煎绿茶——上帝，他竟然在咖啡店里喝煎绿茶——继续说道：“我称它为机器。理论上讲，它监视着我们每一个人。”

难以判断这个男人到底是电脑技术人员还是编剧。短短二十分钟内，肖听到了一个绝对能被网飞或者CBS买下来拍成电视剧的故事，她甚至敢打赌，这个剧本是乔纳森·诺兰的菜。

“所以你——芬奇先生——创造了一台能预知谁会遭遇危险的机器，你想救人却没有帮手，为了寻找能和你一起拯救世界的罗宾，你还离开了自己的妻子来到纽约，但最后机器自己选择了我，这也是咱们两个见面的原因？”她尝试着总结这个故事。看起来她绝对不是个好导演。

“是的，但不是遭遇危险，”芬奇严谨地纠正道，“是与危险事件相关。”

肖翻个白眼。二十分钟前没从这里推门出去绝对是她这辈子做的最错误的一个决定。为了弥补这个错误，她决定现在走出咖啡厅。

“等一下！”在她站起身的时候，芬奇突然叫住了她。

一张照片被递到她的面前，她伸手接过，照片上的人挺拔沉郁，眉头蹙起，疲惫如有实质地印在他的目光中。

这个肩宽和眼神，倒确实有点像会和危险事件相关的人，虽然大概率是他揍别人，而不是别人揍他。

“约翰·里瑟，”一边的芬奇适时地解释道，“我名单上的第一位成员。他身边很可能会发生危险事件。”

肖几乎被逗笑了。她把那张照片塞进怀里，头也不回地推开了门。

2.

危险，确实危险。

不远处的天台上站着一个人，发型整齐，西装妥帖，手里枪管发亮，全副武装的特工倒在他脚边。楼房里的特工马群一般涌上，退路被完全封死，但他看起来依然从容镇定，似乎已经心存死志，那种疲惫的感觉如同影子一样在他身下蔓延。

肖叹了一口气，然后利落地装弹开枪。

“我现在有点相信你说的话了，”她在射击的间隙对芬奇说，“但是在你说危险事件时，可以把枪战这种事说得明确一点。下次叫我帮忙时，也不要用Jeff那个混蛋在这里的理由把我骗过来。”

“我也不赞同这种解决方式。”芬奇在一个深呼吸后回答。他现在更像一只受惊的兔子。

天台上的人注意到自己多出个帮手。他向这边投来一瞥，如果肖没看错的话，那个人好像在微笑。他的枪很快，新挤上来的特工来不及射出子弹就已经倒下了，对方攻势减缓，透过玻璃，能看到下一层有新的队伍在集结。

“跑！”

肖朝他大喊。那人心领神会，解决掉剩下的特工后就攀着墙壁借力一晃，轻巧地落进了下面的房间里。

“走吧，”肖收起枪，抹了一把额头上的汗，“他自己能行。”

芬奇看她一眼。他还在深呼吸。

“我还是觉得我们应该接应一下那个人——”

“没必要，”肖打断他的话，“他枪法很好，像个CIA 的特工，我可不想和他扯上关系。”

芬奇皱眉：“但是——”

“不想吗？”

低哑的问句截住了他的话音。天台上的那个人——现在他完好无损地下来了，这真是个奇迹——从他们身后走过来，枪依然被他握在手里。他伸出右手：“约翰·里瑟，感谢搭救。”

芬奇缓了一口气，然后握上了那只手：“你可以叫我芬奇先生。”

“我知道他们在研发一种监视所有人的机器，内部人称之为SM，”里瑟喝了一口煎绿茶（他竟然也喝煎绿茶），道，“我本来是想在他们研发成功之前捣毁这些装置的，但是看起来他们好像成功了。”

没有人说话。肖饶有兴致地看着芬奇的反应，后者犹豫很久，最后颤巍巍地往杯子里放了一块方糖。

里瑟没有注意到这些细节，他面色沉重地继续说道：“它似乎有自主思想，能招募特工为其战斗，还会威胁到每个人的安全，所以这台机器必须被毁掉。”

芬奇晃了晃杯子。半晌，他慢慢地抬起了头。

3.

出乎他们意料的，还有一个人在关注着SM。开始时只是一道黑影，一串代码，后来他们意识到阴影中还藏着一位盟友，再后来肖莫名其妙就被绑了，睁开眼睛时一位美人正款款地笑着，她的手里拿着一把漂亮的小刀。

“Hi, beauty.”她这么说。

盟友，或者说敌人的敌人，没有从肖那里获知任何消息。虽然这很可能是因为肖本身也不知道什么。他们对SM知之甚少，机器曾试图与它交锋，但无论是技术层面上的交流还是模拟仿真的算法运算，他们都无一例外地铩羽而归。神秘女士其实并不想把肖放走，但枪响时她也无暇顾及许多。肖干掉沿途的特工飞身出逃，临走时还不忘记顺走桌子上那个看起来很重要的东西。

再然后就是现在。芬奇从电脑屏幕前抬起头，严肃得像要发表一篇三千字的演讲，原本里瑟正坐在另一头擦枪，芬奇站起来时，他就停下动作，沉默地仰头看他。

“无论那位女士是谁，她都有危险了，”芬奇匆匆地说，“早上的时候机器给出了她的号码，而肖拿回来的那个U盘里，储存着病毒的一个片段。”

他们对视，空气冰冷下来。

“她要给SM植入病毒，我们必须马上去救她。”

事实证明他们来得很是时候。里瑟的枪截下刚刚赶到的一批特工，肖和神秘女士在乌烟瘴气的枪战现场再次相见，一左一右分外眼红。

“beauty，如果你想算之前的账，现在可不是个好时机。”

“我会带你出去，”肖拉下保险，在射击间隙向她投去一个冰冷的眼神，“在那之后我们有的是时间。”

她们那时仍不知道发生的事情意味着什么，但那确实是一切的开端。芬奇在耳麦里指挥他们去某个废弃的地铁站与他汇合，神秘女士把车开得飞起，肖就站在后座上举枪射击。她们默契而精准，如同一支完美配合的双人舞，解决掉所有追兵后肖陷进座位里，后视镜中神秘女士向她露出笑容。

“我有很多名字，但你可以叫我根。”她这么说。

那时肖不知道这将是自己的一生所爱。

但总之她们还是到了那个地铁站，里瑟一身硝烟气地站在一旁，芬奇面向里壁，没有转身。

“……原来这就是机器。”根突然说。她上前一步，语调中满是赞叹。她打量那些零件的眼神就像是欣赏艺术品的那种，但又不仅是那样。她的目光更温柔、更深情，她好像已经与这台机器认识许多年了。

而芬奇终于转过身来，直视着她的眼睛。

4.

在后来的事情，说真的，也没有人能记得太清了。他们听从机器的指引救了不少人，这其中还包括险些死于帮派斗争中的黑帮大佬。以利亚——这位信奉“我来，我见，我征服”的帮派首领长着一张和善得不行的脸，当他为了他们又救出他的一位童年挚友而道谢时，温和得就像是一位历史老师。

在那之后又过了一段时间，芬奇终于下定决心封闭TM。开放的SM太过危险，达摩克利斯之剑始终悬在他们头上。

也就是那时，马鬃断裂，剑尖向下坠落，SM绑架了Grace的消息从远方传来。

如果说有人能将十几年来芬奇的信仰与所见的美好融合的话，那一定是Grace。她是芬奇在暗夜里看见的一丝微光，这光芒使他永不迷失方向。那时候大家都不在，芬奇甩下了所有人，独自去换Grace回来。那段时间发生了什么芬奇没有明说，那段过去被掩盖在尘埃里，没有人再提起它们。

除了里瑟。已经过了很久很久了，里瑟还会有意无意地说，你不能像那次一样。

芬奇就看他，然后板着脸说，我知道。

在这一点上他与里瑟太相似了，他们都知道对方在想些什么，所以当沿着这条他们所选择的路一直向下走时，他们总会发现对方和自己一致。事实上这也是他们以后的日子里不可或缺的一部分，几乎成为了必然。通往图书馆的道路总是阴暗而寂静，他们也不甚交谈，在一片沉默之中，他们并肩行走在隧道里。

后来芬奇终于见到了亚瑟，他大学时并肩前行的朋友，SM的缔造者，如今神智不清的病人。亚瑟倚在床上，脑瘤让他痛苦不堪，但当芬奇说起之前的事情的时候，那些金色的过去依然熠熠生辉。

“好的，”他最后说，“我会毁了它……我们一起毁掉它。”

而那基本上算是一段动荡时光的终结。

再之后他们的活动范围基本上局限于纽约。里瑟干起了射击膝盖的行当，在各种监控里留下自己风度翩翩的背影。这个背影吸引来了不少人，大多数是看他不顺眼的黑警察，不过有那么一位不太一样。那是一位干练而敏锐的女警，一身正气，四处树敌，她追随着里瑟的脚步行走在罪犯之间。卡特。同事们这么称呼她。他们念起这个名字时有种独特的敬佩与嘲弄。很少有人和卡特一样，仿佛永不会倒下那样冲在前面，永不会疲倦那样追击犯人。

……除了现在。

现在她被里瑟抱在怀里，一颗子弹擦过她的胸脯。那里在流血，但是没什么事，里瑟暗地里伸出来的手臂把她向后面一拉，那颗子弹簌地一声划过衣服，然后打进旁边的土地里。

“好好在这呆着，”里瑟说，他谨慎地打量着几个可能的藏身点，绿眼睛在路灯下泛起暖光，“我去解决他们。”

但是一只手拉住了他。

“我知道你，西装男。别装得像你和这些事没关系一样，”卡特看着他，一只手背到后面掏出配枪，“我知道你出现在每个犯罪现场中，而总有一天我会亲手逮捕你。”

“那个下次再说，”里瑟低头与她对视，他眼中暖意更甚，如温润的玉石翡翠，而这注视让卡特无法扣动扳机，“今天我是来救你的。”

然后他举起手枪，消失在黑夜里。

再然后就又是一些琐事。芬奇买下了一栋图书馆，将机器安置在那里，他自己也顺便在那儿办公。之前根在任务中损伤了右耳，在肖的威逼利诱下，根只好跟着她去德国的某个医生那里治耳朵。两个人订了同一班的飞机，还办理了行李托运，半年只往图书馆打一个电话，听说最近几年的计划是环球旅行。我们有的是时间。姑娘们这么说。

“但是我们不行，”芬奇郑重地说道，“我们没有地方存放Bear。”

“Bear需要我们。”里瑟回答。

后来他们在协助卡特调查黑警察时，意外发现这些警察都与当地黑帮有关。一个不慎，里瑟被黑帮绑到了一艘船的栏杆上。船行于水，海风咸涩，而以利亚就在这样的风中出现在他的面前。前者看着他，然后向他露出微笑。我敬重你，他说，所以这次我不会为难你。

以利亚第一次见里瑟的时候还蓄着胡子，那时他颓废而消瘦，漫无目的地在街上走着，忽然间一个男人把他撞开，而在他原来站着的地方，一颗子弹嵌入土壤。他转过头，身边里瑟拉开枪的保险，绿眼睛里杀意弥散。

他从未见过如此锋利的刀。

后来再见到以利亚，他竟然真的做了个历史老师。孩子怯怯地叫他先生，而他回以温和的笑容。里瑟带着他冲出对方的包围，黑暗中他的眼睛闪闪发光。

那是里瑟最后一次见到他。

而他自己也过上了规律的生活。每天早起去图书馆，和芬奇一人一杯煎绿茶，当号码出现时，他们就会在街头出现，用自己的方式拯救别人。

现在他们一起坐在桥下的长椅上，江水从他们脚下缓缓流过。它一直流淌，早在这里还没有人的时候，它就已经注视着岸边的一切了，而等到很多年后，年岁更迭物是人非，这条河依然会持续奔流。

“有一天我们会死，真的死。”芬奇这么对他说。

但他并不怕，他知道芬奇也不怕。人总是要老去，总是要面对别离，但更多的人没找到能和他们一直走下去的那一半，所以也不是所有人都能这样温暖地老去，这样无畏地面对别离。

他看着江水。江水流淌不息。

“回去吧。”他最后说。

FIN.


End file.
